The Kids' Table
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. During a dinner party, Latvia, Sealand, and Liechtenstein are forced to sit at the kids' table. What happens when Sealand wants to sit with the adults and Liechtenstein makes friends with roaches?


"I can't believe that Jerk England would make me sit at this kiddy table," Sealand complained. England has never been a good big brother, but Sealand didn't think he would force him to sit at an insulting kids' table.

"It's not that bad, Sea," Latvia reassured the micro nation. Latvia was actually glad Russia wanted him to sit at the youngster table. Being in a different table in a different room than Russia, meant less pain, less shaking, and less drinking.

"I still hate this table," Sealand stated.

"Well, it could always be worse. What do you think, Liechtenstein? Worse as in having to sit by Russia, or having Russia sit on you?" Latvia asked the female Nation-tan sitting next to him.

"This table makes me happy," Liechtenstein answered. She was only optimistic about sitting at the disgusting table, because big brother Switzerland asked her if she wanted to sit there. The way he asked, made it seem like Switzerland wanted her to sit at the table, and - wanting to make her big brother happy - Liechtenstein gladly accepted sitting at the table.

"That makes no sense. This table is completely disgusting," Sealand argued. He was right about the table being disgusting. It was covered with juice and sauce stains, as well as covered in crayon scribbles. The juice stains made the table stinky and unsanitary. But, the most disgusting thing about the kiddy table had to be the crusted buggers on the legs of it.

"Well, it could always be worse," Latvia said.

"I still think that we should all rebel and demand that we sit at the adult table," Sealand argued.

"I don't want to make big brother upset," Liechtenstein said as she watched a cockroach move along the insides of the hollowness of the table.

"Count me out, too," Latvia added. Going against Russia's wishes was not a good idea to Latvia.

"Ah, come on, guys," Sealand said. If Sealand wanted a rebellion he would need his fellow countries to help him out.

"Ummm…How is the weather in your country going, Liechtenstein?" Latvia asked Liechtenstein. Latvia decided a subject change was probably the best idea to get Sealand off the topic of rebellion.

"It's been cold," Liechtenstein said as she watched a roach craw into the left corner leg of the table.

"We still don't deserve to sit here," Sealand cut in. Latvia's attempts of subject change failed.

"It could always be worse," Latvia said.

"Okay," Sealand said. Liechtenstein was too busy naming all the cockroaches living in the table to pay attention to what Sealand and Latvia were saying.

"I say that on the count of three, we charge in there and demand that we sit at the adult table," Sealand explained.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Sea," Latvia said.

"One."

"I'm not going to charge."

"Two."

"Sealand-"

"Three." As Sealand said three, he stood up, and then immediately sat back down when he realized his fellow countries didn't move.

"Guys, when I said three, we were supposed to charge into the dining room," Sealand explained. Sealand didn't seem to get the point that Latvia and Liechtenstein liked sitting at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sealand, did you say something?" Liechtenstein asked as she finally looked up from the cockroaches.

"You were supposed to charge when I said three," Sealand repeated.

"It wasn't a good idea," Latvia said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy watching Nyquil," Liechtenstein apologized.

"Nyquil?" Latvia asked, since he had no idea what Liechtenstein was talking about.

"Yeah, Nyquil. He's the cute little couch roach that lives in this table," Liechtenstein explained.

"Gross! A roach lives in this table!" Sealand said as he jumped back from his seat. He had no idea how Liechtenstein could find a cockroaches cute.

"It could be worse," Latvia repeated.

"Latvia, kill it! Kill it!" Sealand pleaded.

"No, don't! Nyquil has a family!" Liechtenstein pleaded.

"You, mean there's more?" Sealand cried.

"Yeah, Nyquil is the father of Benadryl, Theraflu, Robitussin, Advil, and has a lovely wife named Dayquil," Liechtenstein explained.

"Uh, why are they all named after medicine?" Latvia asked Liechtenstein.

"Lativa, kill them!" Sealand pleaded.

"Please, don't, Latvia! They're a family!" Liechtenstein pleaded.

"Kill them! Their disgusting!"

"Please, don't, Latvia."

"Kill them!"

"Please, don't."

"Latvia, kill them!"

"Roaches are nothing to be afraid of, Sealand," Latvia explained. He did find the roaches disgusting, but Liechtenstein asked him not to kill them.

"This table is so disgusting!" Sealand cried.

"It could always be worse," Latvia repeated for the tenth time that night. This was probably Latvia's new catchphrase.

"Isn't this great, Nyquil? You and your family get to live," Liechtenstein reassured the roach. Sitting at the kiddy table was probably making Liechtenstein lose her mind, because she was talking to cockroaches.

"Why are you talking to the cockroaches?" Latvia asked Liechtenstein.

"Latvia, kill those roaches! They are making Liech go crazy!" Sealand pleaded, yet again.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Latvia said.

"We're countries! We don't deserve to sit at this disgusting table," Sealand stated. He really wanted his fellow countries to join him in rebellion.

"Nyquil says that you're not an official country," Liechtenstein droned.

"I am too!" Sealand argued.

"Ummm….Sealand, did your home flood this week?" Latvia asked Sealand. Latvia really wanted a subject change before this turned into a fight.

"Nyquil also says that Microsoft Word doesn't recognize the word 'Sealand' as a word," Liechtenstein added.

"Sealand is too a word!" Sealand argued.

"Umm… Did anybody read any good books lately?" Latvia worriedly asked everyone.

"Nyquil also says that Microsoft Word puts a cute little red squiggle under the word 'Sealand'," Liechtenstein added.

"That's a lie!" Sealand cried.

"Liechtenstein, can you please stop repeating what Nyquil says?" Latvia requested.

"You think the couch roach is talking too?" Sealand asked Latvia.

"Uh, what I mean is-"

"See, Sealand, I'm not crazy. Latvia can hear Nyquil, too," Liechtenstein explained. Liechtenstein was really started to seem like another England to Sealand.

"Wait, what?"

"You're both crazy!" Sealand called back as he started walking to the door.

"Wait, Sealand, where are you going?" Latvia asked Sealand.

"I'm leaving and going to the dining room where I'm going to demand I sit at the adult table," Sealand proudly explained.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," said Latvia as Liechtenstein started giggling about a joke Nyquil told her.

"Well, we - I - don't deserve to sit here!" Sealand yelled. Latvia noticed that Sealand changed the word "we" to "I".

"Ha, ha, Nyquil, I totally agree," Liechtenstein giggled. Liechtenstein definitely had lost her mind.

"Please, don't go," Latvia pleaded. But, it didn't matter what Latvia said, because Sealand left the room, leaving Latvia alone with Liechtenstein.

"Well, it could always be worse," Latvia said to himself as Liechtenstein continued giggling.

Unfortunately, Sealand was kicked out of the dinner party for disturbing the peace in the dining room.

**A/N**

**The Microsoft word thing is true. This was just some random idea I had in my head, please review and tell me what I could improve**. **Oh, and now you know why I hate Nyquil.**

**Beta-Reader's Note:**

**Hello. My name is Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, a fairly new Beta Reader. So far, in my month-long career as a Beta-Reader, i've done a pretty good job. If you need stuff added to your fics or anything else, let me know!**

**Oh, by the way, "Well, it could always be worse."**


End file.
